


Devils' Playground

by AterImber



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Ater Imber, DemonBlood!Sam, Gen, Hallucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, SPN x Lucifer Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: My first EVER SPN x Lucifer crossover.The Winchesters playing in the Lucifer world sandbox - what could go wrong?Words: 10,791 (This is not the whole fic)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Devils' Playground

“I got a tip Lucifer Morningstar was supposed to be here?”

Her brows creased in confusion, “A little late to the party, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Another agent already came by.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think he said his name was… Smith?”

“That’s my partner.” he replaced his badge, “We were supposed to meet here.” He surveyed the scene again, “…Is he still here?”

“I told him he was free to wait, but he didn’t stick around too long after our talk.”

“Of course,” he scrubbed a hand down his face, “How long ago was he here?”

“Uhm…” she dug her phone out of her back pocket, “Maybe about an hour?”

“Okay, great. Did he-”

“Sorry I’m late,” The British voice cut off the end of the hunters’ sentence. The Brit started over to where they were standing, box of doughnuts in hand, “But I brought gifts.”

Dean turned back to the detective, “This is how you let your people behave?”

She didn’t bother to hide her annoyed look as he got closer, snatching the box from the man, “He’s a consultant.”

The Brits’ mouth dropped open slightly as she took the box, placing it on the hood of a nearby police car, “I got you the kind with the jelly, I know they’re your favourite.”

“Lucifer,” she gave him a pointed look before gesturing to the Winchester, “This FBI agent has a few questions for you.”

“Ah, right, gotcha,” he spun around to face the hunter, thousand-watt smile on his face fading as he saw who it was, “I’m sorry,” he half-turned back to his partner, “You said he was…?”

“FBI.”

The raven-haired man scoffed, “He’s _not_ FBI.”

“What?” She pulled him slightly to the side, dropping her voice, “Lucifer, are you sure?”

“Yes, of course!” He strode the few steps back over to the hunter, “Or, at least he wasn’t last night.”

“Last night?” She turned back to the hunter, “What is he talking about?”

Dean swallowed thickly, adjusting his tie, “I-I think he has me confused with somebody else.”

“Pfft, please.” Lucifer waved a dismissive hand, “I’m not one to forget the faces of my latest conquests’.”

“Whoa, hey,” Dean let out a nervous chuckle, holding up his hands, “We did _not_ sleep together.”

“You and Maze may have started the party,” he took a step closer, sly smile on his face, “But I was _definitely_ there for the happy ending.”

Dean eyed the man for a moment, lips twitching into a nervous smile. He cleared his throat, shaking his head before turning back to the woman, “Mind if I ask him a few questions?”

Her cuffs were already out of her hip holster as she shook her head, “Hands behind your back, Sir.”

“Oh, come on,” he grunted as she pushed him against the police car, “I can explain!”

“I’d _love_ to hear it, I really would,” she ripped the door open, “But we have actual police business to attend to. So,” she placed a hand on his head and all but pushed him inside, “you’re gonna wait right here until we’re done, got it?”

“But, I-” he cut himself off as she slammed the door _damn it!_ He kicked the back of the seat and hung his head, _how am I gonna get out of this?_

\--

“Ran his prints,” Chloe walked into the holding room, look of disapproval on her face, “According to our database, you’re one Dean Winchester.”

Dean shrugged, yanking his tie loose. “Guilty.”

“Well, _Dean_ ,” She took a seat, sliding the file toward him, “it says here you’re dead. So, who are you, really?”

“Really?” Lucifer snatched the file, brows going up, “Well there most certainly _is_ a first time for everything.”

“We did _not_ sleep together.”

The raven-haired man shrugged, leaning back in his seat, “Tell that to your hickey.”

Deans’ hand instinctively went to his neck, mouth opening silently to reply before he closed it again, glaring at the smirking man.

Chloe held up her hand, dropping her voice, “Lucifer, maybe it’s better if you wait outside.”

He half-turned, looking offended, “What? Why?”

“Because your… _personal_ interest seems to be getting in the way.”

“My personal…?” He eyed the hunter before sighing, standing up, “Fine.”

She gave him an apologetic look as he left, before turning back to the hunter, “So, your name?”

“I told you.”

“No,” she shook her head, “There’s no way you’re Dean Winchester.”

He leaned back in his chair, “If it helps, some days I wish I wasn’t, either.” She eyed him for a moment before he sighed, “Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding.”

“Okay,” she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, “So tell me, what are we misunderstanding?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

He blew out a breath, scrubbing a hand down his face, “It’s… it’s hard to explain, alright?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think you understand just how much trouble you’re in.”

Dean let out a dry laugh, “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

She leaned over the table, “Impersonating an officer is a _huge_ offence. Lots of jail time.” Her eyes drifted back to the file between them, “And with your record…” she shook her head, “they’re not exactly gonna go easy.”

Dean sucked his teeth, _I’m going to_ kill _Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic and want to see more? Check out my Tumblr https://aterimber.tumblr.com/fanfics.
> 
> Have an idea for a SPN request? Send me an e-mail: fanfic@aterimber.com with the subject line 'Request'.
> 
> I post NEW fics EVERY 2 weeks!


End file.
